


Perséfone

by BloomingWinterRose



Category: Caballeros del Zodiaco, Saint Seiya
Genre: And you will find :D, But this time won't be romance, Caballeros del Zodiaco - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Give love and food to pets, How is that?, Ok I better shut up, SO SORRY, Saint Seiya - Freeform, The love of an animal is really pure, Well I suggest to read, because is a story about Camus having a cat, there's a lot of fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingWinterRose/pseuds/BloomingWinterRose
Summary: [Universo Canon] ¿Como se puede ser capaz de romper las barreras y conquistar con el amor mas puro y noble a un caballero de Athenea? Es un breve relato de como una adorable minino logró ese cometido en Camus de Acuario y se convirtió en una parte importante de su vida [Cosas de la vida] [No Romance]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Perséfone  
> Fandom: Saint Seiya
> 
> Personajes Principales: Camus de Acuario, Perséfone (Original Character)
> 
> Personajes Secundarios: Milo de Escorpio, Afrodita de Piscis, Shura de Capricornio, Deathmask de Cancer, Saori Kido Athena, Hyoga de Cisne.
> 
> Sinopsis: Una breve historia de como un corazón noble y cuatro patas rosáceas son capaces de conquistar incluso al mas estoico de los caballeros de Athenea.
> 
> Advertencia: Amenazas de ternura y caries por el exceso de dulzura que espero desplegar en esta historia.
> 
> CONTENIDO ALTAMENTE SENSIBLE PARA AQUELLOS INHUMANOS QUE DISFRUTAN DE MALTRATAR ANIMALES (léase patear perros, gatos u otro animalito, tirarles piedras o golpes a cualquier criatura o incluso envenenarlos) POR LO QUE SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN (Y un psicólogo, si eres de ese tipo de personas)
> 
> Notas Adicionales: Es una historia que tenía mucho tiempo pensando. A diferencia de las últimas que he escrito, esta historia no contiene romance de ningún tipo, ya que el norte principal de la misma es relatar a mi manera como se forma y se mantiene ese vínculo de familiaridad y cercanía que una mascota puede ofrecer. Además, escogí a Camus puesto que siempre me ha parecido un enigma y un reto, y desarrollarlo siempre me ha resultado una tarea algo difícil pero a la vez satisfactoria porque pienso que es un personaje que tiene mucho que ofrecer. Sí, es estoico, a simple vista no demuestra abiertamente sus emociones, es serio, sin embargo es alguien que se entrega a sus seres queridos. Según mi punto de vista, es un personaje muy humano y hermoso a su manera.

**Capítulo 1**

**Platitos y Ofrendas**

 

                Pasos silenciosos y un débil andar. Las greñas sucias se asomaban por todo el pequeño cuerpo, mientras andaba sin un rumbo fijo por los alrededores. Pese a no haber comido en mucho tiempo, usó sus últimas fuerzas para huir de aquellas bestias que servían como compañeros para los guardias que custodiaban el Santuario de Atenea, obligándose así misma a abandonar el árbol en el que descansaba, para buscar alimento de forma infructuosa. Sus pequeños y verdes ojos se abrieron un poco más al ver una silueta borrosa acercarse hacia ella. Ella apenas podía mantenerse consciente. Escuchó el ligero sonido de un objeto arrastrarse hasta su cercanía, permitiéndole percibir un olor agradable que inundó sus fosas nasales. Acercó su pequeño hocico felino hasta el origen del aroma, empezando a degustar de forma inmediata y con desespero la sólida sustancia, cuyo sabor fue de su agrado. La pequeña gata sintió un enorme cambio en sus ánimos, obligándose a alzar su pequeño rostro en búsqueda de su benefactor, mas solo vio una silueta de largos y lacios cabellos alejarse de forma elegante. Pronto sintió la necesidad de calmar su sed, algo que sabía que podía hacer, ahora que su estómago se sentía lleno. Por suerte, al lado del platito del cual se alimentó, estaba un pequeño envase con el líquido tan familiar para ella, uno del cual bebió felizmente.

                Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose entre escaleras que parecían interminables, muy lejos de los arboles a los que acostumbraba arañar. Si, arañar, recordó su necesidad de afilar sus uñas. Nuevamente, la fortuna le sonreía al guiar su campo de visión hacia un enorme pilar de roca, hacia el cual literalmente saltó, descargando sus garras contra la estructura, esforzándose por subir luego. No era igual que un árbol, más no significaba que fuese menos divertido. A la pequeña gata parda le encantaban los retos.

–Ja ja ja Camus, deberías ver esto –Una voz masculina hizo detenerse por un instante a la minina de su diversión, girando para encontrar a un humano diferente de aquel que frecuentemente le llevaba alimento. Este parecía de alguna manera notar su existencia.

–Si lo quieres puedes llevártelo –Camus, el humano al cual la gatita le debía su bienestar. Se mantenía en una posición regia, elegante –Parece obediente, aunque a veces lo he descubierto tratando de colarse en el templo.

–No podría quitártelo, incluso se parecen –Milo tomó a la pequeña gatita con una de sus manos, acercándola a Camus, con los dedos de su otra mano apretaba sus rosadas y suaves patas delanteras –Deberías reconocer esa cara, se parecen demasiado, como si nada les importara, ya se… ¡Mierda! –Farfulló el griego al sentir un arañazo agresivo en su piel. Un ligero apretón de un caballero dorado, podía a veces ser demasiado para un ser humano, y para un animal, era más que una razón válida para defenderse con uñas y garras. La pequeña cayó con toda la gracia de su ser al suelo, acicalando sus pequeñas y afiladas garras.

                Una sutil sonrisa se asomó en los labios del onceavo guardián.

–Tampoco creo que quiera marcharse contigo –Camus dio la vuelta en sus talones para adentrarse a su morada –Ya es tarde y tengo cosas que hacer, te veré mañana –Se despidió sin esperar una respuesta del caballero de escorpión.

–Ya se ha convertido en costumbre para el –Milo observó a la pequeña criatura –Ya que eres agresiva, más vale hagas algo y lo cuides, algo me dice que ese observatorio tiene que ver con su comportamiento más raro de lo usual –El chico suspiró, marchándose tras escuchar un maullido del felino, como afirmándole que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para cuidar del caballero de los hielos.

                Y es que Milo no se equivocaba, era bastante intuitivo y sabía que la curiosidad de Camus por las antigüedades y la literatura eran la razón principal por la cual se aislaba por temporadas largas y se privaba de socializar, e incluso de alimentarse y descansar apropiadamente. Detestaba los momentos de absoluta frialdad en Camus, donde rechazaba todo a su alrededor, e incluso a él. Esa era la razón por la cual deseaba que ese jodido observatorio repleto de tablas de madera podrida y con olor a moho y guardado, estallara en un momento en el que ningún ser humano estuviese allí. Aquella era una idea con la cual fantaseaba, excepto con el momento en que veía el rostro de frustración de Camus al ver el observatorio del Santo de Acuario del siglo 18 completamente destruido. Por ahora solo le quedaba regresar a la casa de Escorpio y quizás ensayar algunos acordes en su guitarra acústica, una afición nueva que recientemente descubría.

                Por el lado de la pequeña gata, la inquietud y la curiosidad crecían en ella. Pronto fue capaz de reconocer al humano que todos los días dejaba en un platito a las afueras del templo alimento para ella, y esa era más que razón suficiente en su pequeño mundo para ir tras él y descubrir que secretos guardaba el hombre que dejaba religiosamente ofrendas para ella. No fue difícil dar con su ubicación, aunque más de una vez se distrajo con uno que otro bicho que perseguía hasta cazarlo y darle muerte, descubriendo que quizás aquel grillo de colores verdosos y vivos sería un excelente regalo de agradecimiento para el humano, mas nunca lograba llegar hacia la habitación a la cual entraba, por lo que dejaba dichos obsequios en la entrada del templo, al cual regresaba a dormir muy entrada la noche.

– ¿Qué se supone que es esto? –La mueca de Camus al ver aquellos bichos en la entrada de su templo era motivo de risa para Milo, Shura e incluso para Afrodita, y tenían motivos para hacerlo, pues cada día era una alimaña nueva. Cucarachas, grillos, incluso ratones le daban la bienvenida a todo aquel que solicitara pasar por la casa de Acuario, y su dueño detestaba la idea de buscar una pequeña pala de plástico y una escoba para barrer el regalo del día.

–Y yo pensé que el frio ahuyentaba a los ratones –Shura fue el que sorpresivamente lanzó el comentario jocoso.

–Guarda silencio, esos roedores provienen de tu templo –Camus mantenía distancia con la pequeña bolsa que contenía a la desafortunada criatura del día que la gatita cazó para él, aunque deseó con todas sus ganas lanzársela a su vecino de capricornio y así quitarle la sonrisa burlona del rostro.

– ¿Qué haré contigo? –Camus parecía ofuscado, y no sabía cómo dirigirse a aquel felino, quien maullaba inocente y quizás feliz, ignorante de lo que el humano hiciese con los bichos que cazaba para él. En su pequeño mundo quería imaginar que este agradecido les daba un uso adecuado, alimentándose con este, al igual que ella lo hacía con el alimento que Camus dejaba para ella todos los días –No importa –Detuvo a los pensamientos que se expresaron en voz alta, cuando notó el cielo grisáceo que anunciaba un próximo invierno.

                El guardián de Acuario se adentró a la onceava morada, permitiendo al silencio tomar protagonismo, ignorando al resto del mundo para perderse en su nueva obsesión, la biblioteca perteneciente a uno de sus antecesores y portadores de la armadura de Ganimedes, Degel de Acuario, la cual era un objeto de intriga, entre los viejos y delicados libros empastados con técnicas propias del siglo 18, además de los instrumentos utilizados para el estudio de las diversas constelaciones en aquella época. Según le comentó el Patriarca Shion, Degel era un aficionado a la astronomía. Quizás era aquella la razón por la cual permitía a Camus explorar en aquel anexo abandonado por dos siglos, sobre el cual ningún Santo de Acuario tuvo interés en adentrarse. De alguna manera presentía que Camus mantendría el legado de Degel vivo.

                Camus parecía complacido al verse descifrando aquellos textos, que por suerte estaban escritos en ruso y francés en su gran mayoría. Se encargó de limpiar con cuidado cada uno antes de revisarlo, y luego revisó los viejos instrumentos, sobre los cuales concluyó que los estudiaría más adelante con el fin de repararlos. Aquella nueva obsesión le hacía sentirse vivo, se trataba de un quiebre en la simple rutina que mantenía desde su regreso al Santuario, luego de su regreso a la vida. Cuando recordaba cenar, lo hacía en el observatorio, y en varias ocasiones, los rayos de Apolo se reflejaron en su rostro, quebrantando el letargo al cual sucumbía cuando su cuerpo no resistía el desvelo. Tras levantarse, retomaba su rutina diaria, entre las cuales era una nueva costumbre dejar en un pequeño platito algo de atún para el pequeño felino que merodeaba el templo, acción que repetía al mediodía y al finalizar la tarde. Este en agradecimiento, sabría devolverle el favor con la primera alimaña de la mañana que cazaba.

                Aquella mañana de invierno no fue distinta, sin embargo, la presencia de la criatura no se vio en ningún lado, tampoco había rastros de las ofrendas que acostumbraba a dejar. Un extrañado Camus miró por los alrededores, mas su presencia no aparecía por ningún lugar. Dejó el platito con alimento y al lado un recipiente con agua. Camus siguió con su rutina, marchándose al coliseo para entrenar luego del mediodía con sus compañeros, sin embargo tenía un extraño presentimiento.

                No era del todo errado. Una figura gris pardo yacía escondida entre las ramas secas de un árbol, maullando débilmente. Aquel no fue su día de suerte, ya que desde el inicio del mismo, se encontró obligada a defenderse contra una experimentada serpiente, la cual le aventajaba en agilidad.

–No te daré la ventaja esta vez –Milo tronaba sus nudillos sin apartar la vista de su contrincante, quien resultó ser el onceavo guardián.

–No es necesaria escorpión, recuerda que conozco tus puntos débiles –Camus acomodó la suerte de Casco de su armadura. Shion les había concedido el permiso de entrenar con sus armaduras de oro puestas en un combate de exhibición, a fin de motivar a los jóvenes aprendices.

                Tras la señal de inicio, ambos guerreros se adelantaron para recibir al otro, encontrándose en una lucha de cuerpos, entrelazando sus manos para tratar de resistir los embates contrarios.

                Un simple ataque, sus garras afiladas fueron capaces de dar un zarpazo certero a la serpiente.

–Restricción –El magenta repentino en los ojos de Milo avisaron muy tarde a Camus del ataque, paralizándolo por un breve instante. La desesperante sensación de verse prisionero de sus movimientos le hizo activar su cosmos con mayor intensidad. Detestaba ese ataque desde el primer momento en que Milo, siendo un niño, lo utilizó en su contra.

                Aquella serpiente no se permitiría vencer tan fácilmente, siendo capaz de desviar un segundo ataque del felino, arrastrándose a gran velocidad por el suelo, hasta llegar una de las patas traseras de la gatita.

–No funcionará la segunda vez –Camus se aproximó rápidamente hacia Milo, hasta llegar detrás de él. Una veloz danza en el aire y un simple ataque le darían la ventaja.

–Diamond Dust!

Un maullido desesperante emergió de la pequeña criatura, presa del dolor inimaginable que se expandía por su pata, mas no se rendía. Atrapó con agilidad a la serpiente, clavando sus garras en la piel, mordiendo con la furia expresada a través de un desesperante dolor.

– ¿Qué? Eso fue todo? –Exclamó a lo lejos un aprendiz de caballero de plata tras la fácil victoria obtenida por Acuario.

–Mejor suerte para la próxima –Camus extendió su mano hacia Milo, quien se incorporó haciendo uso de sus propias fuerzas, ignorando la mano del caballero de Acuario.

–Reiré al final Acuario, y no te va a gustar –Milo sonreía irónicamente, mientras ambos marchaban hasta la enfermería, a fin de revisar sus heridas y reintegrarse al coliseo.

                Al llegar el final de la tarde, Camus, acompañado de Milo caminaron hasta llegar al templo de Acuario. Camus le mostraría a su amigo los resultados del tiempo aislado en aquella biblioteca antigua.

                Sin embargo, una figura inmóvil en el suelo llamó la atención de ambos caballeros. Camus identificó a lo lejos el gris y blanco pardos de aquella figura, adelantándose para confirmar que se trataba de la pequeña gata, quien estaba inconsciente. A su lado, reposaba una serpiente.

–No parece tener signos vitales –Fueron las palabras de Milo al buscar señales de vida en la criatura al hacer uso de su cosmos.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pido disculpas por lo que pensé que sería un “Cliffhanger”  
> Gracias de corazón por los lindos reviews y kudos.

**Capítulo 2**

**Lluvia y Panecillos**

 

                Las primeras gotas de agua cayeron lentamente a mitad de la tarde en el Santuario, tan solo para continuar chocando contra la tierra cada vez con mayor fuerza.

–Creo que es todo lo que podemos hacer –Señaló Milo tras envolver el cuerpo de la pequeña criatura en una manta improvisada con una toalla de baño que encontró en el área de lavandería. Giró su vista hacia la expresión de Camus, quien aún seguía observando el pequeño bultito. El griego sabía que esa mirada en los zafíreos de Camus se traducía en una enorme carga de culpa que el francés se infligía. Lo reconocía desde que eran niños, y fue tras la muerte de Isaac que recordó el peso que proyectaban los ojos de su amigo –Camus, no tiene caso que te culpes ahora –Tocó el hombro del francés, quien negó con su cabeza.

–Pude notarlo. La intuición es nuestro sexto sentido, y esta mañana lo ignoré –El tono en Camus era neutral, pero escondía con habilidad una voz que estaba a punto de quebrarse.

–Pero llegamos a tiempo, y tuvimos suerte de usar tu botiquín de emergencias, de otra manera no hubiésemos logrado detener el curso del veneno –Milo miraba el vaivén en la respiración de la pequeña criatura –Me sorprende. Esa mordida en el lugar equivocado y el veneno se hubiese expandido con rapidez –Milo se vio así mismo orgulloso –En momentos como estos justifico los golpes con el cinturón que Obelius me dio para que aprendiera enfermería –El griego comenzó a reír al recordar a su maestro, un hombre regio y estricto, pero paternal a su debido momento –Me decía que la enfermería no me iba a hacer menos hombre ni haría que el miembro se me cayera, pero que si me ayudaría a sobrevivir con un buen curetaje, ¿Sabes? –Suspiró –Creo que debería visitarlo, sé que me regañaría pero con una botella de ouzo seguro se le olvidará –Milo dejó salir sus pensamientos en voz alta, a fin de disipar un poco la carga mental con la que lidiaba Camus en ese instante, pero el silencio del francés le hizo darse cuenta que quizás no era el momento. Supo que lo mejor que podía hacer es darle tiempo, y dejar expiar sus culpas por su propia cuenta –Iré a la cocina y tomaré algo, me lo debes. Solo recuerda ver su reacción cada cierto tiempo y asegurarte de que duerma, el antídoto funcionará mejor si está tranquila –Dichas aquellas palabras, el griego dejó su mano al aire en señal de despedida y se marchó, dejando a un tranquilo Camus observando a la pequeña minina descansar en una cesta que serviría de lecho temporal.

                La siguiente hora todo parecía igual. Sin ningún cambio, Camus se aseguró de que la gatita respirara, mirándola más de cerca. El viejo observatorio era el lugar donde se encontraban, pues allí Camus había guardado el botiquín tras haberse cortado accidentalmente con una navaja corta cajas.  Milo tenía razón, y sin decírselo sabía la razón de la cháchara de su amigo. Los sentimientos de culpa eran difíciles de dejar atrás, y de alguna u otra manera se sentía responsable de las consecuencias que sufrían aquellos cercanos a él. Desde el polluelo que junto a Milo y Aioria encontró y cuidó siendo apenas un niño hasta que el pequeño no sobrevivió, hasta lo ocurrido con Isaac, y sin mencionar a Hyoga e incluso a Surt. Aun trataba de compensar el daño a Milo tras lo sucedido en Asgard. La culpa siempre era una cruz silenciosa que Camus llevaba a cuestas de forma discreta, y por esa razón era difícil distraerse al sentirse responsable por no dar con el paradero de la pequeña gatita. Incluso los recuerdos de sí mismo devolviendo en un par de ocasiones a la criatura a las afueras de Acuario luego de lanzarle una gélida mirada llegaron a su memoria. Estaría pendiente de ella, no se movería del observatorio.

                De vez en cuando la minina se removía entre la capa de toalla que la cubría, y Camus se incorporaba a fin de cubrirla de nuevo, siguiendo las indicaciones de Milo. No tuvo interés en cenar, y apenas revisó los libros en el escritorio. Las horas transcurrieron y el cuerpo del francés sucumbió ante el agotamiento acumulado tras la batalla en el coliseo, la falta de alimentos durante el día y la preocupación a raíz de lo acontecido. Sin darse cuenta, Camus se quedó dormido mientras ojeaba un libro sobre antídotos que descubrió días antes entre los libros mohosos que pudo rescatar y que pensó que lo ayudaría.

                A la mañana siguiente, los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron, evaporando la humedad restante de la lluvia del día anterior, y colándose por un agujero en el techo. Dicha luz fue lo primero que la criatura vio, abriendo sus pequeños ojos para estirarse por completo, retorciéndose al darse cuenta de que aún estaba adolorida. Sin embargo, no le impidió incorporarse y tampoco caminar torpemente con ayuda de sus tres patas restantes en buen estado. Exploró discretamente el lugar en el que estaba, sin reconocerlo como familiar. Sin embargo, la figura de largos cabellos que reposaba con sus brazos entrecruzados cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, se hizo fácil de reconocer. Arriesgada y vencida por la curiosidad como pudo subió a un pequeño taburete, llegando hasta la mesa. Acercó su patita al rostro del hombre para constatar que aun respiraba y dio un pequeño toque a la perfilada nariz de este. Una mueca se dibujó en labios de Camus, quien arrugó su tabique nasal. La pequeña gatita repitió el proceso, pero esta vez, un mechón azul en movimiento la distrajo, lanzándose a jugar con este, atrapándolo con sus patas y mordiéndolo.

                Solo la risa estruendosa y divertida del caballero de Escorpio logró sacar al francés de su trance, encontrándose con un peso que halaba su pelo.

–Espera Camus, no te muevas, esto va para el álbum de chantajes futuros –En menos de 3 segundos, Milo ya tenía listo el teléfono de su cámara para tomar foto de ese momento tan único. Pero Camus no le escuchó, quitándose a la intrusa de su cabello y mirándola fijamente. La criatura solo atinó a guiñar su ojito izquierdo.

–Parece estar mejor que ayer –Camus parecía observarla con detalle, a lo que la pequeña gata maulló como respuesta –Es temprano, ¿Cómo es que estas despierto a esta hora? –Preguntó a Milo.

–Rondas matutinas –Señaló Milo, quien sostenía una bolsa marrón rebosante de panecillos.

–No tenías nada que desayunar, ¿Cierto? –Camus alzó una ceja.

–Tú tampoco tenías nada en el refrigerador. ¿Pensabas vivir de agua y de sol? –Preguntó jocoso Milo –De cualquier forma traje suficiente para los dos –Sacó un panecillo y se lo entregó al francés –La abuela Violeta de la panadería en Rodorio me los obsequió –Pellizcó un pequeño trozo de otro pan y se lo acercó a la minina que aún estaba en brazos de Camus.

–A veces creo que pasas por su tienda para que te de cosas gratis –Camus dejó a la gatita en el escritorio, comiendo el trocito de alimento.

–Vuelvo y repito lo mismo de hace 9 años Camus. No es mi culpa que a la abuela le guste obsequiarnos a ti y a mí –Mordió un poco de pan –Siempre insisto en comprarle esas enormes galletas que recién hornea en las mañanas, pero no quiere aceptarme el dinero –Su tono de voz cambió para hablar como la abuela –“Pobrecito, las galletas no van a llenarte. Ten, llévate estas bolsa de panes, y acompáñalas con ese café tan delicioso que hace Camus” –Milo imitando a la anciana era un acto digno de ver.

– ¿Delicioso café? Eso acabas de decirlo tú, no ella –Una ligera sonrisa en los labios del francés se formó. Ni en un millón de años se sentía capaz de imitar a una persona con esa gracia tan característica de Milo, y era algo que le gustaba de él, lo abierto que podía permitirse ser en el momento adecuado –Tienes suerte de que mi teléfono esté en la habitación, o de lo contrario sería un buen material para chantajes, en caso de que no quieras que los aprendices del coliseo que tanto te admiran lo vean –Caminó hacia la puerta –De cualquier manera, un café cargado es lo que necesito –Se marchó del observatorio.

–Te acompaño –Milo alzó la voz entusiasta.

–De ninguna manera –Gritó Camus en la distancia –No quiero que sepas donde guardo el café o de otra forma también lo gastarás –Le vio de reojo –Revisa el estado del gato y cuida de que no destruya nada.

–Viejo amargado –Milo suspiró, viendo hacía el escritorio donde la gatita acicalaba sus patas delanteras luego de comer el trozo de pan –Como dijo Camus, pareces estar mejor, pero podemos probar tu capacidad motora –Buscó entre sus pertenencias su llavero, cuya figura de un escorpión de madera, acompañado de una guitarra de madera también, alertaron a la criatura, quien se alzó para tratar de atrapar los colgantes. Milo parecía entretenido con la reacción de la pequeña.

– ¿Sabes? No tendrás problemas, después de todo, no he visto nunca a un animal cazar a una serpiente de esa manera y vivir para contarlo –Sonreía jovialmente –Todo tiene un motivo, y no creo que tu presencia sea coincidencia –Desde lo lejos comenzaba a percibirse el aroma del café –Salvo aquel polluelo que encontramos en el nido, no lo he visto tan preocupado por otra criatura que no sean sus alumnos, o incluso yo –Milo hablaba mientras alejaba y acercaba el llavero que la gatita perseguía –Tal vez seas lo que necesita en este momento, y no puedes quedarte sola.

                Aún permanecían en la memoria de Milo los recuerdos de un lloroso Camus de 7 años, quien permaneció aislado por una semana luego de encontrar al pequeño polluelo que estaba a su cuidado muerto en la pequeña caja que tenía para él, a modo de cuna. El pequeño francés hizo lo posible por cuidar de él, asegurándose de alimentarlo con la dosis adecuada de comida que se debía dar a las aves abandonadas a falta de sus madres. Después de ello trató de mantenerse al margen de situaciones similares, excusándose tras diversas razones. No se sentía capaz de experimentar un lazo con una criatura que podía romperse fácilmente, pero aquello no fue excusa para ignorar a una pequeña gata huérfana morir a falta de alimentos.

                Finalmente, Camus regresó con una bandeja, donde sostenía dos tazas de café y un pequeño platito.

–Agregué leche al tuyo –Camus le entregó una taza a Milo, y dejó un platito en el suelo para la gatita, quien fácilmente reconoció el aroma, abandonando al griego y su llavero para comer con ganas.

–A veces creo que eres la madre que nunca conocí –Milo guiñó un ojo antes de tomar su café –Si, tienes ese toque maternal que le hizo falta a mi vida.

–Apartando los juegos –A Camus no le hizo gracia el comentario del caballero de escorpio – ¿Cómo se encuentra? –Preguntó a razón del felino.

– ¿La verdad? Necesitará quedarse bajo techo un tiempo más –Milo bebió otro sorbo de café –Estoy seguro que esa serpiente no es la única por los alrededores, y no podemos arriesgarnos a que le suceda algo otra vez si se queda a la intemperie –Mordió un panecillo relleno de salsa de manzana –Eres con quien está más a gusto y no te causará problemas, además, cazó un ratón que merodeaba por tus libros hace poco –Aquello ultimo era mentira, y pudo ver el rostro de sorpresa en Camus, pues sabía que si algo le preocupaba, era la presencia de un agente que amenazara la integridad de los textos.

–Supongo que no hará daño –Camus tomó un poco de café –Más vale no traiga al interior de la casa esos animales muertos que caza.

                Lo que se pensó serían días, acabó por convertirse en una estadía permanente. La costumbre y la ausencia de razones para desalojar a la pequeña inquilina de acuario eran más evidentes para explicar lo que ahora se convertía para ambos, humano y felino, en una relación de amistad, mutuo respeto y afecto, donde las palabras no eran necesarias, tampoco la compatibilidad de ideas. Milo podía asegurarlo como un testigo evidente de lo bien que le sentaba la compañía de aquella gatita al caballero de Acuario, convirtiéndose en una guardiana más de la onceava casa, quien cuidaba celosamente de cada rincón de aquella estructura de intrusos indeseados, al igual que a su guardián.

                Porque si, los ratones que cazó en un principio provenían del templo de Acuario, específicamente del viejo observatorio.

                Porque al final, Camus de Acuario era cuidado por aquella criatura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aún quedan detalles por contar. Sin embargo no sé si serán varios en un solo capitulo o diversos capítulos sumamente cortos. Pero dependerá de cuanto me extienda. Básicamente serán episodios de eventos entre Camus y su pequeña, los típicos entre gatos y sus humanos. También estará la razón del nombre de “Perséfone”   
> Feliz inicio de semana

**Author's Note:**

> Notas Finales del Capitulo:
> 
> Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Si, quizás es predecible, pero es una historia que rondaba en mi cabeza y tenía que sacarla.
> 
> Gracias a todos los que han leído. No sé si habrán reviews pero sin importar que, espero les haya parecido tierno. 
> 
> Seguiré actualizando las historias que tengo pendientes en cuanto el break que me he dado a raíz de unos meses culmine.
> 
> Feliz día/tarde/noche. Gracias de antemano por su valioso apoyo.


End file.
